The invention relates generally to a device for helping a toddler learn to walk. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device enabling an adult to teach a toddler how to walk while remaining upright with the adult's hands free and without stress to the adult's lower back.
When children begin to walk, typically they grab onto an adult's fingers—lifting themselves up while holding on tightly. The adult often leans forward and supports the child by allowing the child to balance himself by holding onto each of the adult's hands with one of his own. The adult is thereby able to allow the infant to place weight on its feet while restraining the infant from falling. The child, either facing forward or facing the adult, takes steps, lifting one foot at a time and placing it down on the floor, with the adult providing the necessary support and balance. This age-old method of teaching an infant to walk, however, is not well suited to the adult's physical well being. Because of the small height of the infant as compared to the adult, the adult is bent forward. After a period of time the adult may experience discomfort from walking in such an awkward position.
Another problem is that neither the toddler nor the adult can hold anything in their hands nor manipulate any objects in the environment. Many young children need to carry a transitional object—something that a child uses to aid their feeling of security. Adults need to manipulate objects such as light switches, doorknobs, or latches. Adults may need to carry in their hands items such as purses, keys, bags, and cell phones, especially when the adult and toddler are outside the home. This presents a dilemma for the adult when the toddler insistently demands help in learning to walk at a time that the adult needs to carry an item or manipulate an object.
Devices have been used to train toddlers to walk such as walkers that do not directly involve the person of the adult. However, these devices have significant safety issues. The Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC) estimates that each year there are 21,300 hospital emergency room treated injuries associated with baby walkers for children under 15 months of age. CPSC also receives one to two reports per year of deaths from using baby walkers.
Other devices have been used that involve a halter or a harness around the child's lower body. These devices require that the adult use one or two hands on a crossbar, handle, grip, or strap attached to the halter, thus not allowing both hands of the adult to be free.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.